This is a prospective controlled study of the long term treatment in community support programs of young adults with schizophrenic disorder. The primary long term objective is to contribute information useful in the development of on-going, long term community care systems, particularly for young adult chronic patients. The study will also add to knowledge about the longer term course and outcome of persons with schizophrenic disorders. One hundred thirty patients (ages 18-30) with clearly defined schizophrenic or schizophrenia related disorders have been randomly assigned to two different systems of community care. One system, Training in Community Living, which previously demonstrated benefits to chronic patients in the short run, has been redesigned to provide comprehensive, individualized, continuous care to patients for the duration that they are in this study (five to twelve years). The other system is a great deal less intensive, comprehensive, and continuous. Comprehensive data on treatments received and functioning in significant domains are collected every six months across each patient's duration in the study. The specific aims are to determine the longer terms outcomes for young adults with schizophrenic disorders when they are treated from early on in active, on-going comprehensive community support systems, and to study the predictors of longer term outcome. The relationship of subject variables, treatment system assignment, components of treatment (e.g., medication usage, frequency of mental health contacts, continuity of care, social and work training), and amount of contact with family to longer term outcome will be studied.